Teahouse
by AgNis
Summary: He's gotten used to the never-ceasing tugging deep inside his abdomen whenever she was around, but this, this was something different all together. This is getting ridiculous. "Sasuke, you okay? You're unusually colourful; didn't you catch a cold, a fever to be exact?"


Okay, so this is my first full-blown fanfiction like, ever (except for a few pathetic tries before) and I am damn proud of it. Hopefully there will be at least one person who'll read it.

For a first time, I say it's a masterpiece!

If you read, tell me what you think!

Point out the mistakes if you find any.

WARNING: there is (an excuse of) smut ahead (and two f-words too I think), so you read at your own risk!

And this is mine, so don't steal, kay?

I don't own "Naruto".

* * *

He shifted uncomfortably as she continued talking, her hands aiding her in vividly describing the details of her latest mission. In the beginning Naruto was also trying to talk at the same time to point out _his _crucial contribution to the mission, but he trailed off when Sakura sent his way one of her infamous death-glares. Sai was sitting across from both of them with his arms folded, supposedly listening intently to her every word with a blank expression. He must've noticed.

Constant movement of her arms caused the material across her chest to stretch from time to time. Sasuke tries keeping his eyes off her, but they refused to stay put, focused on her face. He had problems keeping his breathing even and steady. Another stretch of her shirt and a breeze, just gentle enough to cause goose bumps to appear on her forearms, from the open window and he stifled the urge to groan.

He's gotten used to the never-ceasing tugging deep inside his abdomen whenever she was around, but this, this was something different all together. It's only ever been this bad when he was alone and particularly desperate, but at least he then had a way of dealing with it. Now there was nothing he could do besides adjusting his pants discreetly and inwardly praying for her to stop _flailing her arms around so much, dammit._

"Sasuke, you okay? You're unusually colourful; did you catch a cold?" she leaned above the table, concerned. She apparently has already realized he wasn't paying much attention. But he barely even heard her, as her shirt shifted again when she moved closer, straining against her bosom. Funny things started happening to his mind, his reasoning fogged and with horror he realized he could focus on nothing apart from the seemingly innocent spots of stretched material on each of her breasts and the subtle pressure in his pants.

_This is getting ridiculous._

His mind was being flooded with multiple images simultaneously. He couldn't discern one from the other in his current state of restlessness, but they all included a nude Sakura, who succumbed to the mind-numbing pleasure he – in various uncertain ways – was inflicting on her.

He was familiar with the theoretical part of sex at least, because at the academy sexual education was a compulsory subject in his last year (he always had disconcerting dreams nights after them, as if the embarrassing torment during wasn't enough). Despite being aware he was somewhat of an embodiment of a sex-god for some of the female population, his first-hand experience in those matters was close to none. To be more exact, a few women had tried forcing themselves on him, but he'd always fled, always flushed beyond reason. So he's had chances to explore this side of being human, it's just... he's been so preoccupied, first with his brother, later with the elders, the war... there never seemed to be the right time to go to _her _and ask for assistance.

So even though he'd fantasized about his female teammate more times than he could possibly count both before and after returning to Konoha, all of the day-dreams and wet-dreams were very vague. He found it insulting to his ego to be lacking in such a – nobody can deny it, fundamental – area as it was just natural that he exceeded in everything – therefore he filched the porn book from Kakashi once. He hardly slept since then and decided _never _to try that again. And his level of expertise remained just as nonexistent – he'd only managed two pages in total (at most) before flinging the book at the nearby wall with ragged breath, face as red as a tomato and blood pulsing hotly in his... veins.

_But why'd she wear no bra? It's not even the hot season yet, for Kami's sake!_

"I'm fine, don't be annoying." He answered coldly, remaining as stoic as ever in spite of his inner turmoil. His barriers were intact, as always. It would take much more to crack his carefully built-up facade.

Hurt flickered across her face briefly, but the times of that insult keeping her at a distance were long gone. She shrugged and was just about to sit back down when he readjusted his pants again and sudden realization hit her so hard she almost sputtered. With utmost horror he saw her eyes glint with mischief. Instead of sitting down she straightened and with a grin one could only call shit-eating she rounded the table to him. By then he was at the point of passing out, but his face still held his usual bored expression of absolute serenity. She grabbed him by the arm and lifted him onto his feet by hooking her arm beneath his elbow.

"Now, Sasuke, what are you saying, you are feverish, you can collapse any moment now and as a medic it is my priority, my DUTY even to get you to the hospital!"

Before he could protest she dragged him out of the teahouse (he could have sworn he was stronger than that) waving goodbyes to the rest of the team for the both of them (Naruto, expression dumbfounded, oblivious to the events – as usual, and Sai, lips stretched in a knowing smile, amused).

To avoid embarrassing Sasuke further, Sakura used a space jutsu and the next thing he knew he was pressed against one of the walls of her small flat. Her torso was pressed flush against his and he found it hard to breathe, not to mention think, and no conviction or strength to move away. It felt way too good. She smiled up at him lazily with her hands resting on his forearms and face inching slowly towards his. He heard himself inhale sharply when their noses bumped.

"Chill, Sasuke. Promise I won't do anything you wouldn't like." She murmured. Something hot was swirling in her eyes. He's been struggling with this for far too long.

He lost it.

Her warm, green-tea scented breath fanning across his lips caused him to freeze and almost instantly wrap his arms around her waist. He buried his face in the side of her neck, greedily inhaling her scent.

Since they were thirteen he found her smell appealing. Whether it was right in the morning when Team 7 would meet up for training, when she smelled so caller (soap, delicately scented, still slightly wet hair, mint, flowers, fresh bread, fruits...) or in the evening, after they got back from a one-day mission (the soap mixed in with a hue of sweat, hair smelling of the forest, water, warmth...). But once he returned, all memories of those paled, seemed dull in comparison to the scent of pure _woman_. He was thrilled to discover that she hadn't changed her soap and shampoo. That the flowery scent of her house lingered on her skin, _oh, her skin... it had a whole scent of its own_. That the hue of sweat after training grew even more intoxicating... her scent was always his undoing.

Sakura purred contentedly as he nuzzled her neck with laboured breathing. She moved her hands up his arms, to his shoulders, to finally tangle them in the unruly hair at the base of his neck. He shivered. He always disliked that patch of hair as it refused to cooperate, be it lie flat or stick up – they kept contradicting his expectations, doing the opposite of what he wanted. Now he'd finally discovered their purpose.

Her knee parted his legs and made its way up, brushing the insides of his thighs lightly through the fabric of his pants. His grip on her tightened, his unsteady breath hitched. She pulled his head back by tugging lightly on his hair. She smiled at his breathless expression, mouth ajar, eyes clouded and cheeks covered with a pink blush. He bit his lip when her knee came particularly close to the strained material of his crotch.

In that moment, she felt like a conqueror.

Sasuke through his barely functioning mind registered her smile turning into a smug smirk (honestly, she's so easy to read) but couldn't find the strength to wipe it off her face. He'd get to that later. Only thanks to the wall and her supporting him his knees haven't given way under him yet. Her face edged closer to his again.

Just as her lips brushed over his, her knee reached its destination, pressing and grinding lightly. He moaned into her mouth. He could feel himself growing even redder, as he felt her smile triumphantly against his lips. He pulled her closer by her nape to feel her mouth more, to _taste_. He was getting dizzy from her knee massaging...

_And it's not even her hand..._

She pressed her lips more firmly to his. He groaned, all his barriers long gone. She could do all she wanted; preserving his pride, his dignity suddenly seemed like an absurd, ridiculous, pointless thing to do compared to what _she _offered instead.

Her knee ground a circle against his crotch _just right;_ when he gasped she prodded her way into his mouth with her tongue. Another conquest caused a shiver to run down her spine. This was what she'd longed for from the moment he set his foot back home, in Konoha. This, a _writhing, moaning, defenceless and **hot**_ mess of a man,with pleading eyes and tongue hungrily reaching for hers. She'd be damned is she let him leave ever again.

Unlike him she had some factual experience. Her father was a fan of Jiraiyra's writing not less loyal than Kakashi and kept his collection where she had free access to since she was tall enough to reach – she was 12 then, at most. Her father wasn't even notably bothered to find his books not in the right order.

She was past her first time as well.

Sasuke felt himself going more desperate by the minute. With eyes screwed shut and some saliva dripping down his chin he felt like he was floating on a burning ocean of perfectly still water. Her swollen lips moulding against his, tongues touching, prodding, he was slowly slipping into a state of passionate insanity... and on top of that he could feel his... _need_ constantly growing.

She bit his lip lightly, earning a satisfying moan, and pulled back. He followed her searchingly, lost, not understanding why she would stop. He opened his eyes.

"Sasuke, I have a question." She stated, amused, with an impudent smirk. His hands were now flat against the wall, he was all flushed, his fringe stuck to his forehead from sweat, his head slightly to the side. His mouth was open, his gaze longing. He was panting heavily. "Would you like to stop here?"

He gave her an incredulous look, or rather would give, if he was capable of one coherent thought. She more felt it than saw it.

"Are... you... insane...?" He panted hoarsely, his voice trembling. If she was to leave him like this, all hot and bothered, he would probably flip.

She smiled.

"You know, your first time should be with a special someone..." He felt his cheeks grow hot. She continued with a slightly sour voice. "...and unless I _am_ that special someone, we shouldn't. For your sake, of course." She added as an afterthought. She took a step back and he slid down the wall to the floor, unable to hold himself up. His legs felt like jelly. She puffed some air through her nose, an excuse of a laugh. She crouched in front of him, proud of her accomplishment. The sight was positively mouth-watering. She licked her lips. He looked at her just in time to see it. He was too late to stifle that groan. He trembled.

"... dream of you... at night... – he rasped, looking her in the eye. She looked startled. – I can't think... when you're near... what I look like... now... isn't it obvious...?" His voice grew louder, heavier, huskier, _needier_. His hand crept downwards. He watched as she couldn't tear her eyes away, looking intently. His palm etched lower, closer. Sasuke's laboured breathing intensified as soon as he started slowly rubbing himself through his pants. She licked her lips again.

_Haaah... it's never going to feel good enough with my hand only anymore..._

Her hand shot out and gripped his wrist. She quickly moved in, now on all fours, and kissed him sloppily.

"Don't. You... sneaky bastard." She murmured angrily, livid, once they were gasping for breath.

_Jackpot._

She got up, kicked off her boots and shimmied out of her shorts and underwear, but left the skirt on.

_That's fucking hot..._

A barely audible moan reached her from below and she smirked when a lustful gaze met her own eyes. Then, swiftly, she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down just enough. He hissed when the zipper grazed him and let put a gasp of relief once he was free from the restraints. He felt his face grow hot again and stifled the urge to cover himself.

While intellect was one of his assets, he wasn't very thankful for it at the moment. It was getting in the way. Same goes for his personality. He knew he was stubborn, way too forward at times and all those other vices, but most often he liked his character quite a lot because it kept people away from him. He'd decided to drop his dignity just this once, but he couldn't bring himself to say... The Words. Illogical as it may be he would feel much more vulnerable from them than now, sitting with his pants down in front of Sakura. Plus, he knew she would do him anyway. Despite the cool aura she exuded her eyes were hungry, roaming over him every chance she got.

Like now.

She was standing in front of him, the junction of her legs right. Level. With. His. Eyes. He swallowed, hard.

_Tempting._

He guessed she thought it just fair, since _her_ eyes were shamelessly glued to _his _junk.

_The scent..._

His heart started pounding again, he could feel all his muscles burn and one twitch impatiently in particular.

She sat. He banged his head against the wall.

_Slick, wet, warm..._

She snickered.

"Sakuraaa..." He whined, despite the situation feeling ultimately emasculated. She rocked her hips slowly, preparing him for what was to follow. The sounds he made caused her to shiver. Oh, the whimpers, the whines, the moans... she could barely keep herself from guiding him inside, to see what sounds he'd make _then_.

He gripped her hips to force her to straddle him more, grind harder, closer...

All of a sudden he wasn't the only one making those embarrassing noises. He opened his eye and barely kept it in. Before his eyes was Sakura's face, all flushed, eyes tightly shut, biting her lip to suppress those tiny sounds of pleasure. His eyes travelled lower and there they were, her treacherous breasts that had led to all this.

He experimentally ground his hips. It wasn't very wise of him – her breath hitched but he almost came undone. He lifted her off his lap and entered her.

Her forehead hit his shirt-clad shoulder. She choked on a scream.

Everything stilled. His whole being focused. The _feeling _was all there was. Before he even had time to brace himself, she started moving.

He felt overwhelmed, reduced to a mash of trembling nerves, his every muscle tingling and there, before his eyes, _her_. Moving up, and down, and up, her hands on his shoulders in a vice grip, her head thrown back, face haloed with her bouncing hair, glistening lips... He leaned in and gave her a kiss, open-mouthed, tongue and all, _love -filled _kiss that tuned out and muffled everything else.

Suddenly, she moaned, the sound coming from somewhere deep within her core, and she clenched, time and time again. Her pleasured voice triggered something in him. She thrashed in an unsteady, messy, shaky rhythm. And then, there was his name, all, and all, and all over again...

White light exploded in front of his eyes, his hips buckled uncontrollably, driving him in to the brink. Something tugged and tore in his abdomen, flooding his nerves with electrifying pleasure.

And it was all, colour, scent, feeling, _Sakura_, over and over again...

When he came to, she was staring at him intently.

"What." He deadpanned hoarsely, steamily, looking her over and over, still on him, still feeling her. There was a nice blankness in his head, the only thoughts present of how _he_ will be the one to take _her_ next time.

"I hope my name is the only name you'll ever rasp out so hotly. And who would have thought you'd be so vocal." She smiled both mockingly and warmly as he 'tched', pecked him the cheek (he didn't turn fast enough to have it land on the lips) and (he felt pride purr somewhere in him) shakily got up, white essence dripping down her leg.

His instincts clicked in place. An animal roared in him. A satisfied rumble came from deep within his chest. After so long. She wouldn't get away from him now. It'll be _his _and his _only _cum she'll drip. Ever.

"You look pretty happy with yourself." She remarked ignoring the sticky feeling between her legs.

"How good did it feel?" He asked, looking dead serious right at her face. She blushed a little.

"That's not something you ask a girl who's been head over heels for you since she was ten and who's wanted to _bang _you ever since she hit puberty." Sakura said angrily, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"And that was before I left." She avoided his eyes. He smirked. "If so, why were you not a virgin?" He asked seemingly off-handedly.

"If it makes you feel any better, you don't know him and he looked a lot like you. And it was a one time thing." She shrugged. "And I don't know why I should confess anything to you."

"You're not helping. It should have been me." He got up, fixed his pants and approached her with narrowed eyes. His mind was back in its rightful place and he could think again. Even though her bralessness was making itself insolently obvious by the strains in her shirt, and knowing that that ridiculous cut-up-look-alike skirt was the only thing covering her hips-down were first-class distractions.

"Well, sorry, you weren't around." She folded her arms across her chest. The animal in him stirred again. "And I doubt you were interested at the time."

"Well, sorry, I wanted to 'bang you' since _I _hit puberty." He mocked her. She sent him a dirty look. "And that was after I left."

She looked at him trying to extract his feelings for her from what he said. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

He took a step forward. Now he was standing right before her, overpowering her. His expression softened. She looked up at him. She smirked.

"Shall I make you say it...?" She stood on her tiptoes and leaned into him.

"I... think...I..." His face went pinkish. She was cradling his face in her hands and he felt like he should move away, he felt like a 13-year old again who feels he needs to stop inwardly drooling over her scent. "...care for you... much more than is healthy... and in a different way than... for the others."

She grinned.

"Yes, Sasuke. I love you too."

She gave him a scorching kiss.

* * *

After they came down from their high again, breathing still shallow, he rasped out:

"And why wouldn't you... wear a bra... anyway?"

She shifted her weight off him.

"I washed all of them... sometime around midnight yesterday... None was dry by morning…"

He chuckled.

"... idiot..."

* * *

"Sakura-chan, he looks as chirpy as Sasuke can get! Well done!"

"Yes, it was a cure for fever only I could issue."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"Just don't fuck in public, kay?"


End file.
